


Alternate Perfection

by Master_Langdon



Category: Look Away (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Surgeons, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Langdon/pseuds/Master_Langdon
Summary: 'Yes', I assure her. 'Yes, I would.'Of course I love you, and I always will. No disfiguration could ever change my love for you. I loved your sister too, you know, but... what I did was for her own good. I did it out of love.For a moment we remain motionless, staring blankly at each other. Then she moves. I expect her to grab the robe I am still holding up, but she doesn't. Instead, she grabs a nearby lamp. With it, she hits me over the head.





	Alternate Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly advise you to watch the movie if you haven't. This is a strange story.
> 
> DISMCLAIMER: I DO NOT CONDONE NON-CON OR VIOLENCE!!! Writing about it isn't the same as supporting it.

'Yes', I assure her. 'Yes, I would.'

Of course I love you, and I always will. No disfiguration could ever change my love for you. I loved your sister too, you know, but... what I did was for her own good. I did it out of love.

For a moment we remain motionless, staring blankly at each other. Then she moves. I expect her to grab the robe I am still holding up, but she doesn't. Instead, she grabs a nearby lamp. With it, she hits me over the head.

* * *

  
_My head hurts..._

_What a cliche wake-up thought..._

_Is Maria still there?_

'Maria?' I call out, my voice trembling slightly. 'Are you in here?'

Despite the lack of an answer, I know she is in this room. She is just... not within my line of sight.

My wrists are restrained. To the operating table, I conclude. Several more straps keep my body there where Maria wants it to be.

Footsteps indicate movement around me. I turn my head to the side to see my daughter pace calmly towards me, hips swaying seductively. She smiles at me before stopping to admire herself in the mirror. Her hands slide over her bare body from her hips to her breasts. She cups her breasts, pushing them up slightly. The sight causes her to hum approvingly before she turns to face me.

When she does, the mirror's image catches my eye. I say "image" for a reason: it is no longer a reflection.

Maria is turned away from the mirror, yet the mirror itself claims that it is otherwise. A girl - identical to the one I know - is standing within the frame. Her eyes are filled with fear and her hands are pressed against the mirror's surface now. Her lips move, but I understand nothing.

_What is going on?_

I avert my gaze from the horrifying image. Only to be confronted by an equally disturbing sight of my daughter caressing her own body.

'Stop it!' I say firmly. When she doesn't heed my words, I turn away. My usual threats aren't going to help me now. There is nothing I can do besides awaiting whatever is going to happen.

'Don't look away, Daddy', she whispers huskily. I refuse to look at her.

_That voice is not hers. That girl is not her._

'You have to cooperate if you want this to work.' A soft hand places itself upon my face, fingers slick with spit. She exercises a bit of pressure to make me look at her, but I remain as I am, staring absentmindedly at the tray of medical instruments on my desk.

_This is a nightmare, right? I can wake up any second, and I will find myself in real Maria's arms. She will ask me if I am alright, crying over what she did. When she promises that she never mean any harm, I will believe her. I know her: she speaks the truth._

'Look at me', she - the woman of whom I am absolutely sure she is not my daughter (anymore) - now commands, more harshly this time.

_My past has come to haunt me. This woman is not my daughter, or is she, in some twisted manner? She is my daughter's dead twin._

'M-Maria, please...' I try, as calm as I can muster.

_What am I even begging for? For a painless and quick death? If she wants to hurt me, she can._

'Maria?' she echoes. 'Maria is long gone. I took her place, and all I had to do was solve a few little issues. Didn't you notice that your sweet little girl... was changing?' An icy laugh escapes her lips before she starts circling me. 'Lily, the poor thing... She hit the ice, but in the wrong way, there where she had abandoned her friend earlier. Sean, the handsome one... He died because he tried to refuse his devoted girlfriend. And you, sweet Daddy... You're dying because you ruined a young girl's dreams with your own ridiculous desire to achieve perfection. You did so in this very room, when you told me that it didn't matter if things were real, as long as I felt good.'

'You know I have your best interest at heart, don't you?' I wish I could just take her into my arms and tell her how much I love and appreciate her, but I can't. I am powerless - helpless even. For God's sake!

'Do you truly, Dad? The suggested surgery was truly to make me happy, and not at all to make me look more perfect? Can you promise me that?' She stops there where she can easily reach out to me. Her hand puts itself on my cheek once more, and this time I don't hesitate to look at her. Those beautiful emerald eyes stare at me. Sadness, anger and disbelief are clearly visible upon her otherwise friendly facial features.

'I promise.' And yet she recognizes it as a lie.

'Isn't honesty a part of perfection?' To that, I have no answer. I always thought that being honest was something to be proud of. That is exactly what I always taught my daughter. And yet I am the one lying to her.

'Who are you?' Anything to avoid answering that question. Something within me tells me that I don't want to know who she is, or rather what.

'Physically, I am identical to Maria. But mentally... Let's say we are quite different. She is more into asking, and I am more like grabbing what I want.'

'Where... Where is Maria?' In the back of my head, I know exactly where my true daughter is.

_Right there in the mirror._

'You know where. But look at me now, Daddy.'

'Don't call me that.' My voice is strained. On one hand I don't know her, but on the other hand I feel like I have know her forever.  
Maybe I have - in my heart. She is still my daughter, no matter the length of our separation.

'Am I not your daughter?' she whispers into my ear. 'I share more similarities with you than Maria. She will never be like you, and you know what? It is your fault. You bullied her into submission. All because you wanted to be the perfect family.'

'Don't say that. Please.' She is speaking the truth, and I know it damn well.

 _I can't run from reality. Or well; I managed for some time, but eventually it caught up to me. It is my fault. Maria was unhappy because of me_.

'Maria,' I say, locking eyes with the girl in the mirror. 'I don't know if you can hear me, but I am sorry. It is going to be alright. I am going to get you out of there.'

'I am sorry? Is that all you have to say?' Her hair has dried up in the time of my unconsciousness. It dances around her when she spins to face her now captured counterpart. 'Don't believe him, honey. He is only saying that to look good. It doesn't matter what's real, it matters how you feel. And in this case, he wants you to feel like crawling back to him.'

Her flawless mockery of my past words sends shivers down my spine. She knows everything. There are no secrets between the two girls, but I am equally subjected to the destructive power of her knowledge.

'Nothing can help you now.' The distorted version of my daughter moves to hover over me, hair brushing my face. 'But why would you want help right now, when I am about to introduce you to perfection. A perfect situation, to be precise.'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'That I'm going to create an ideal situation for the two of us.'

_Us?_

I don't even ask what she means out of fear for the answer. I don't even try to find a remnant of the girl she once was.

'Don't fool yourself. We both know that you find Mother a bore. And after Sean's tragic death, I was left with nothing but my own sexual frustration. Doesn't that make us the perfect couple? You get a pretty young girl and I get a charming man.' She dips a fingertip into her oral cavity with a smirk playing her lips. With that same finger, she starts rubbing herself. Moans spill from her mouth but her eyes remain focused on me.

'Stop that! Please...' No matter how my vocal chords try to form a protest, my body betrays me. A large bulge forms there where my arousal builds.

_She looks like my high school sweetheart._

'You like this, don't you?' A delicate hand comes to rest upon my erect penis. 'Oh Daddy... tsk tsk... Getting hard at the sight of your own daughter. You said that I am screwed up, yet you are the one getting off on this.' Her fingers take no more than a split second to undo my pants. She does take her time to relieve my cock from its confinement.

_This is wrong. So wrong._

'I thought Sean had a small one, but... Ah well... This will have to do.' Before I can even think of a snide answer, her mouth has engulfed my angry, red erection. It satisfies me to see that she struggles to take in my full length. She gags but carries on nonetheless.

_The restraints are so tight..._

When I approach orgasm, I try so hard to hide it, but I can't hide my laboured breath.

She notices, obviously. And it causes her to stop the lovely pleasuring.

'Why?' I pant softly. My hips thrust into empty air in a desperate attempt to create some friction. Any at all.

'You once stated that you wanted to know what it was like to be me. You wanted to understand me.' She starts stroking me lightly. It makes it hard to concentrate on anything other than the pleasure. 'This is how I felt after Sean died. I felt lost, denied and above all as if a great injustice had been inflicted upon me. Life appeared to deem me unworthy of love, of bodily pleasure.'

A short but awkward moment of silence.

'You don't understand, do you?' she continues after. 'Yes, a woman can feel pleasure when she is being fucked - excuse me; penetrated. It can be the highlight of her day.'

She laughs as she goes to grab a pair of scissors. I follow the silver item with my eyes, equally scared and intrigued. 

'These are for clothes', she assures me. 'For now.'

Her calmness sends shivers down my spine like nothing has ever done before. I have to clamp my lower lip tightly to refrain from begging.

'Don't worry, Daddy. I won't hurt you as long as you stay in line.' 

'Stay in line?!' I scoff. 'Who do you think you are?!'

No verbal reply. Only a slap to the face that makes my ears ring. I don't respond in any way, knowing that this is exactly what I inflicted upon her so many times. My eyes flutter closed in submission.

_This is what I deserve. I deserve to be hurt, to be humiliated._

Her hands tug at my pants, and then the cold metal of the scissors brushes my skin. It cuts away my modesty, merciless as I has always been.

With the least of effort she removes the clothing from my lower body. She discards the tattered material beside herself carelessly before moving on to my blouse.

She doesn't even bother to undo the buttons. Instead she cuts the garment off of me.

When I am finally bare and vulnerable, she takes a few steps back to admire her handiwork, smirking down upon me. Despite these circumstances, I can't help my erection. It is still standing tall.

'You claim to be so intelligent, and yet you know nothing about female pleasure. Let me... demonstrate... sweet, ignorant Daddy.'

I know better than to ask anything.

'You too have a pleasure organ other than your cock.' She slicks her fingers, then starts to rub my cleft.

'Who are you to tell me about my own biology?' I spit at her. No response at all.

A single finger enters my anal passage. It doesn't hurt, but it is definitely uncomfortable.

'Usually people start off nice and slow...' she informs me, thrusting into me slowly but steadily.

'I guess you intend to do something different.'

'Yes. I intend to go a little faster, if you don't mind: I don't have all day, you know?' She does as she says, speeding up her thrusting. Her fingers have not reached my sensitive prostate yet, but it is only a matter of time.

A bit later, another finger is pushed into my tight heat. As I expected, a jolt of pleasure rushes through me, straight to my cock. I moan involuntarily at the sudden pleasure.

'So you are a lot more similar to me than I thought. You too get weak at the penetration of your most... intimate parts. Poor, slutty Daddy.'

Sobbing sounds remind me of my daughters presence. Her eyes are glued to me, silent tears pouring from them.

 _I am so sorry_ , I mouth silently at her.  _It is going to be okay._

'Am I not interesting enough for you?' A cruel grin appears.

A third finger is pushed into me, but I keep resisting her - and myself. Her eyes flash with anger and dissatisfaction before she squeezes another finger in.

'Too fast', I utter softly. 'Please stop.'

She doesn't. On the contrary; she starts to thrust into me again, purposely hitting my sweet spot over and over.

_The stretch hurts so bad, and yet I can't hide my desire for more._

'You like this', she reads from my face. 'You love every fucking second of it. There is no denying it. Moan for me Daddy, like the whore you are.'

Despite my aversion towards her current vocabulary, I oblige. I can't disobey this order.

'Do you want me to put my complete hand into your tight little pussy?' She knows that I am incapable of speaking. I nod frantically, despite her degrading words.

And yet she denies me.

_Of course she does._

'Use your words', she says calmly.

Tears of humiliation and frustration blur my sight, and that, of course, is noticed. 

'Having a little temper tantrum is not going to help you at all. You have to ask. Nicely.' She removes her fingers from me.

'Please', I force myself to say. It is barely audible and it sounds utterly pathetic.

'It seems that we're not on the same page...' She moves to stand directly before her captured counterpart. 

'I want out', Maria whispers tearfully.

'He doesn't give a fuck about you: he only wants sex, and he is willing to give up anything to get that.' She chuckles, then turns to me. 'Or do you care to argue with me over that?'

'Don't listen to her!' I say to the girl in the mirror. 'I love you, Maria. I am so sorry abot the way I treated you. I never meant to hurt you, to take away your identity.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a month ago, and as you all know, drafts get deleted after a month. I discovered that my backup wasn't properly saved (I lost a large part of the chapter) and it caused me to post it right now. I know that it ends really strangely, but I don't want to have to redo nearly half of the chapter. That is why I post it partially-finished.


End file.
